


Strawberry Snow Moon

by L_Esterel



Series: Stills [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Contemplation, Gen, Javi is the moon, POV First Person, idk why, prose poetry, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Esterel/pseuds/L_Esterel
Summary: Javi is once again not human because I seem to love making him part of nature. So, yeah, this is Yuzu contemplating during a family trip.





	Strawberry Snow Moon

We're eating dinner. Rosé sloshed into glasses. Roasted pork being hacked into slices. Forks clinking on plates. Little talking, everyone preoccupied with their own thoughts. Unsaid words swirl in the air. Heavy atmosphere cut through by a bitter wind.

And then the moon rises. A deep bloody red. Crimson liquid pooling in the craters. An ominous reminder of life beyond our own. A reminder of the Unknown. 

Rising.

Rising.

Rising.

Until it turns cherry blossom pink. As though smiling at one of my terrible jokes, it blushes. Spreading dim light into the narrow streets. Greeted by frogs and crickets.

Rising.

Rising.

Rising.

Until the endless clicking of cameras wipes the smile off its face. And the coldness of once conquered ice spreads across its features.

It rises.

Until it turns into our pale white moon once again.


End file.
